


Introspection

by TeamGwenee



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee
Summary: Jaime explores why he returned to save Brienne from the bear.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Introspection

Away I ride free, so why should I care,

Of your wretched fate to be mauled by a bear?

Let us be clear, I find you absurd,

Yet I am a knight and I gave a knight’s word

To save maidens in danger, no matter how gross,

So I jumped in the bear pit, but only to boast,

That handless and swordless I’m stronger than you,

I don’t think your eyes are too pretty and blue,

Don’t stand there gawping as red as a fool,

I dreamed of you naked, let’s leave it, that’s all. 


End file.
